imperiumofftopicumfandomcom-20200213-history
Partitionanian War
MP2 Epilogue|date=July 2017}} | combatant2 = | combatant3 = | commander1 = | commander3 = | strength1 = | strength2 = | strength3 = | casualties1 = | casualties3 = | notes = }} The Partitionanian War, also known as the Russo–Polish War, Russo–Finnish War, and disingenuously titled the "First World War" by Taniciusfox, was the first wide-scale international conflict in Multipolarity II, lasting from the game's third turn and forming the crux of the epilogue. In 3011, the Soviet Union invaded Partitionania shortly following the latter's withdrawal from the GUNS–MA pact based on unsubstantiated claims of espionage, in what was widely suspected to be a pre-emptive strike over Red_Spy's reputation for atomic holocaust. The war's progression drew in a steady rate of opponents, including several non-aligned non-player countries, and prior to the game's termination players not affiliated with the Diamond Coalition were organizing a global united front. Background In 3011, the Soviet Union, claiming to have evidence of Partitionanian industrial sabotage, launched a sneak attack against the country that resulted in wide swaths of Finnish territory lost to the invading force. Condemning the attack as blatant and unjustified aggression, Partitionania's former allies of London, Angola, Rome and Catalonia began mobilization, joined soon after by Hungary, which launched largely ineffective airstrikes into Soviet territory. The empires of America and China later followed suit, although China withdrew from the war before seeing any combat. Escalation and initial peace talks With no evidence emerging to support allegations of Finno-Polish espionage, multiple states instituted embargoes against the Soviets. Russia began peace talks that laid responsibility for the war on Partitionania, demanding reparations and refusing to cede captured territory. Predictably, the terms were rejected as both a joke and an insult. The Allied counter-offer, which would have restored borders to status quo ante bellum and seen approximately 300 income paid to Partitionania as restitution, was in turn rejected by Moscow. Breakdown of peace talks combined with early rumours of genocidal intent on the part of the Soviets triggered an expansion of the embargoes. During this turn, Sonereal quit and London fractured, aborting a UN resolution in progress; the Chinese Empire attempted to salvage the bill, but produced a cruder draft that ultimately failed to pass the Security Council. In 3013, Airstrip One, one of London's successor states, and the Empire of West Germany deployed armed convoys to Partitionanian-held Estonia for distribution of humanitarian relief. Later that year, a joint naval operation by Hungary, Rome and America attempted to take the fight to the Soviets, but was confounded by Anatolian entry in support of the Russians. The ground offensive, meanwhile, continued largely unabated with Soviet troops pushing through all but one province. Invading forces annihilated the Anglo-German expedition, prompting international backlash and a second wave of embargoes. Finno-Polish isolation and expansion into Africa Support for Partitionania was further undermined by the resignations of Lighthearter and JoanK, leading to the respective withdrawals of America and Catalonia from the war. Rome also made peace, and the establishment of the so-called Diamond Coalition foreshadowed a military blockade of Partitionania. Circa this time, Russia fell out with Mandatum, which had initially worked alongside the Soviets but now disavowed their ties and proclaimed open vendetta. In a series of declassified communiqués, Mandatum suggested the original casus belli was an utter fabrication, and Moscow had been plotting against Partitionania much earlier. With the Soviet reputation now thoroughly tarnished and no end in sight for its military ambition, states across the world joined in a third wave of embargoes, some of which extended to Russia's allies in Prussia and Anatolia. Despite strategic encirclement, foreign aid to Partitionania persisted, and in 3015 the country fought off a coalition of Soviet, Peruvian, Anatolian, Crimean and Scandinavian forces on land, sea and air. Partitionania had also arranged a plot to obtain a nuke from a third party through Kleptocratica, but Double A's resignation prevented this plan from going through. Despite an unexpected stalemate in Europe, Russia then opened a second front by invading Angola. The ground attack was a resounding failure, although the single Soviet fleet managed to blockade the entire country for the turn. Following a countercoup against monarchist restorationists, the Republic of Victoria adopted an authoritarian, anti-Katter government, and petitioned for membership in the Diamond Coalition, resulting in its entry into the war the following year. Partitionania fought off a second blockade attempt in 3017, but was powerless to stop the Coalition launching a civilian firebombing campaign against the enclave. While the Russians focused on the Baltic, Angola commenced Operation Polar Storm, an amphibious assault on the undefended Kola peninsula. The initial landing liberated the northern half of Finland and secured several heavy industrial complexes; however, only 150 thousand Finno-Poles remained in the entire region, the majority having been deported as part of an ethnic cleansing campaign. 3017 on Soviet expansionism into western Europe in 3016 spurred nearby countries to consolidate as the United Allied Forces. On September 14, shortly following the firebombings, Philanthropy, Inc. blacklisted the Soviet Union for its "unequivocal war crime", and severed all ties with Moscow. Another international summit was held to discuss a fourth wave of sanctions against the Coalition. Shortly following the Angolan beachhead, a pan-African expedition dubbed the Black Steel Brigade arrived in Finland, Angola having negotiated a secret defensive pact early into the war. Like the Anglo-German expedition in 3013, its official purpose was humanitarian aid; unlike that mission, it was not a 'suicide squad' and arrived combat-ready. The unit repelled the Soviet counterattack, which provided casus belli to all the participant states. The combined army spent the following months securing the region, and by the summer of 3018 was preparing a fresh offensive against the Russian-held south. Concurrent with the operation, the United Allied Forces officially entered the war to seize the Russian exclaves before they could be used to disrupt the Arctic supply chain. With the bulk of the Russian fleet tied down in the battle for the Baltic Sea, Moscow ordered Scandinavia to intercept the convoys. Jönköping protested, saying it lacked the manpower, but reluctantly agreed following threats of a permanent Russian garrison to ensure its compliance. It dispatched a single fleet that was all but destroyed, and the convoys continued unhindered. Pushing their momentum, the Allies commenced an invasion of Scandinavia proper. With most of the army stationed on the Partitionanian border, Jönköping pleaded for Russian aid, but was ignored by Moscow, and a beachhead was established on the western coast. Realizing the Scandinavians were on their own, the Allies returned to the Russian outposts. Airstrip One led a bloody assault on the Soviets' prospective Atlantic headquarters in Ireland, ultimately seizing the port and most of the fleet intact. France launched synchronized invasions of the continental bases; although Moscow forced the newly-cliented Luxuria to open a flanking front, the country only participated out of compulsion, conducting a half-hearted campaign and negotiating independent armistice following the French capture of the Russians' main base at La Rochelle. With the conclusion of the western campaign, the Allies reinforced the Scandinavian front, and on 21 March 3018 Jönköping was occupied and the government surrendered. The Scandinavian standing army was retained but was subordinated to Allied High Command, granting the Europeans airbases in range of the Russian interior. Category:Wars in MP2 Category:Partitionanian War